


here's to us, here's to love (and all the times that we fucked up)

by CMQ31



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, all of svt appears but most of them are cameo or background, jeonghan is kinda petty, junhui is the supportive friend, minor jeongcheol, wonwoo is awkward and minghao is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: After a whole minute of staring each other down, the younger male finally surrenders to his friend’s pleas, taking his earphones out and rolling it up. “So, what is it?” Minghao asks without looking up.“I accidentally slept with Seungcheol.”Minghao stops whatever he was doing.“You did what now!?”





	here's to us, here's to love (and all the times that we fucked up)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from here's to us by halestorm!
> 
> in which wonwoo accidentally sleeps with his best friend seungcheol, who was jeonghan's longtime crush. while minghao may or may not be hopelessly in love with wonwoo. 
> 
> this took a week to finish,,,i lost brain cells trying to write this god. maybe i should start my sociology paper soon. 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy bc ive been dying for wonhao lately.

Minghao was just minding his own business studying in the library, glasses all the way down the bridge of his nose and eyes focusing on the books laid open on the table of the library. He had his ears occupied with earphones.

 

He didn’t need to take off his earphones to figure out that someone had approached his table.

 

The young man looks up to see a familiar face panting against the chair across of him. Minghao clears his throat whilst eying his friend from head to toe, cheeks slightly tinted red at the sight of the sweaty man before him.

 

 _“Shoot me please,”_ Minghao internally curses.

 

“Wonwoo,” he greets without taking off his earphones, glancing at him once more before going back to his book again.

 

Jeon Wonwoo. He was well known around campus as the guy with endless puns and nerdy glasses. Of all people in this damn university, Minghao had huge and embarrassing crush on Wonwoo. Well maybe, he wasn’t exactly over his ex that much. Maybe it was because Wonwoo was the only senior who was nice enough to tutor him in math and was patient in teaching him Korean.

 

 _“Feelings are confusing,”_ Minghao thought to himself.

 

Wonwoo frowns, hands reaching over to Minghao’s ears. “Myungho, listen-“

 

Minghao sighs. “Unless it’s a life or death matter, I don’t want you bothering my studies. Now shoo-“

 

The elder slumps forward, his body was placed across the table, shoving Minghao’s book out of the way, the younger grimaces at the sound of rumpled paper. He vaguely hears the librarian telling them to be quiet.

 

“But it is important,” Wonwoo quietly whines, flashing Minghao the damned bambi eyes that resembled a character from the Shrek series. Minghao immediately regrets the time he told Wonwoo about Shrek. In fact, it was Joshua’s fault for showing it to Minghao in the first place…and Hansol’s fault for even bringing it up in the first place.

 

After a whole minute of staring each other down, the younger male finally surrenders to his friend’s pleas, taking his earphones out and rolling it up. “So, what is it?” Minghao asks without looking up.

 

“I accidentally slept with Seungcheol.”

 

Minghao stops whatever he was doing.

 

“You did _what_ now?”

 

Minghao’s eyes grew even wider when Wonwoo smiles sheepishly at him. The younger was suddenly lost for words. His heart clenches a little, but he chooses to ignore the pain.

 

“H-how even-? How do you accidentally sleep with someone?” Minghao stresses.

 

Wonwoo shook his head, looking somewhat guilty.

 

Everyone knew who Choi Seungcheol was. Seungcheol was your not-so typical captain of the basketball team. Instead of hanging out with the popular people, he has a small circle of friends, which included Jeonghan, Joshua, Junhui, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo, and was somewhat awkward with people. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t popular for his physique. Hell, everyone wanted to sleep with him.

 

Wonwoo likes Seungcheol, he really does, though he hates the attention the elder male got from people, which made it seem as if their small circle of friends was some sort of clique.

 

“I don’t know, okay!? I’m trying really hard not to freak out about it now!” Wonwoo whisper-shouted at the younger.

 

Minghao was still gaping, unable to process the information he had just received.

 

“B-but he’s like your best friend! You’ve known him since high school!” retorts Minghao in the same tone

 

“You think I don’t know that? I feel fucking horrible!” Wonwoo pulls back and slumps on the table once more, burying his face into his arms. “Fuck, Jeonghan likes Seungcheol.”

 

And there’s that, Jeonghan’s not-so-secret crush on the dorky basketball player. Jeonghan was insistent that he was going to confess to Seungcheol soon and ask him out with flowers and all, but it seemed like it was never actually happening.

 

Minghao refuses to meet Wonwoo’s distressed gaze, too focused on the bad feeling deep down in his stomach. He was unsure why he felt this way in the first place. Perhaps he was worried about the future between Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan.

 

While he wasn’t close with the other two, it would feel odd to see them act awkward around each other. Even Minghao would find it unsettling if they treated each other differently.

 

Nevertheless, Minghao felt that the bad feeling within him wasn’t because of that. He was sure his heart wouldn’t be clenching in pain, nor would his chest feel tight if it was about the future of their friendship.

 

Minghao clenches his fists to nullify the odd feeling in his chest. “Well, what exactly happened?”

 

The elder shrugs. “We were…getting stuff from the janitor’s closet-“

 

Minghao’s eyes shot wide open. “You guys fucked in the closet!?”

 

That earned a loud shush from everyone within 5 meters radius. The two of them cower under the glare of the librarian, who pointed towards the exit. Minghao curses inwardly before cleaning up his table and dragging Wonwoo out of the library with him.

 

Minghao dragged Wonwoo all the way to the restroom, ignoring the way the elder was somewhat limping as he follows the younger. Slamming the bathroom door open, Minghao glares challengingly at a bumbling freshman, who immediately scurried out of the restroom, leaving the two alone.

 

Wonwoo frowns. “Why are you so grumpy? You were the one to get us kicked out of the library.”

 

The younger man shrugs helplessly, suddenly feeling rather guilty. “Well, I’m sorry. The news took me by surprise.”

 

Sighing, Wonwoo walks around the bathroom. “What am I going to do? Jeonghan’s going to find out about it soon and it won’t be resolved just like that! Jeonghan knows that I know he likes Cheol, I feel like a fucking traitor. God I swear the janitor’s closet is cursed in a way-“

 

“Wonwoo shut the hell up, you’re being way too dramatic,” Minghao barks out, unable to take any more details about Wonwoo and Seungcheol’s hookup.

 

Wonwoo raises both hands up. “Woah, no need to yell, Hao.”

 

The younger was suddenly reminded of his place, which was him being Wonwoo’s junior. He hangs his head low and mutters a small apology for yelling back at him. Wonwoo grins at that and playfully ruffles his hair.

 

“Don’t worry, I just didn’t want people being nosy about this,” Wonwoo reassured, “so, I’m not going to get into detail, but basically we were told to get something from the janitor’s closet and like every cliché story ever- it locked by itself.”

 

“Mhm,” Minghao’s gaze was anywhere but on Wonwoo. The elder had yet to notice Minghao’s distance. “And then?”

 

“Well, we called Joshua to get us and he said he was on his way. But he was taking too long, y’know? And we just started talking about the most random shit and we ended up kissing each other and one thing lead to another…I’m surprised I managed to run all the way to the library after _that_.”

 

Minghao grimaces. “Leave the details, please. Spare me.”

 

Wonwoo snickers. “Wimp.”

 

“Shut up, I just feel weird talking about it.”

 

The taller male raises a brow. “About sex?”

 

Minghao nods.

 

“You’re a virgin?”

 

Minghao did not hesitate to nod. Wonwoo smiles at that.

 

“I’m happy you’re not ashamed of that. I don’t get why people feel ashamed of being one at this age,” Wonwoo responded with a soft tone.

 

“Was Seungcheol your first?” Minghao blurted out.

 

Wonwoo looks at him for a moment.

 

“No…he wasn’t.”

 

_“Ah.”_

“Oh…I see…” Minghao mutters back, shoulders stiffening a little. Little did Minghao know that Wonwoo was observing his every movement.

 

“I know you’re a virgin but,” Wonwoo began, “have you ever been in a relationship?”

 

The younger thought for a moment. He couldn’t believe that after two whole years of knowing Wonwoo, his first conversation about love with him was in a bathroom after the latter had slept with someone.

 

“Yeah. a girl in middle school, one in high school and I had a boyfriend during my first year, remember?” Minghao spoke in a quiet voice.

 

“Junhui? I mean, I obviously remember that since Junhui is my close friend,” Wonwoo laughs, “I’m surprised you guys lasted for at least a year. What happened to that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Minghao shrugs. “I was busy with my studies and his grades were falling behind so we decided to put an end to it for our benefits since we end up fighting a lot because of it.” Minghao and Junhui dated for a good year before the two started to bicker more and more often, Minghao for not giving Junhui enough attention, and Junhui for slacking off in classes. Both of them started falling behind in classes and them bickering often did not help. They decided to end their relationship and maybe try again someday.

 

On the other hand, Wonwoo felt sad upon hearing that. It was upsetting that the younger had to end his relationship because of things like that. Wonwoo had known Minghao for a while and the kid truly deserves nothing but the best. Wonwoo hated seeing the way Minghao acted after his breakup with Junhui, it was clear that he still had feelings for him. Minghao truly deserved happiness.

 

“Do you still like him?”

 

The younger shook his head. “Dunno. I still feel things when I’m around him, but I don’t really have a desire to date him again.”

 

“That’s valid,” Wonwoo then looks at the time in his phone. “Maybe we should be getting back. I can’t hide from confrontation forever.” Wonwoo ended his sentence with a reluctant sigh. Minghao awkwardly reaches over to pat his shoulder.

 

“Well, good luck. Hope Jeonghan wouldn’t be too rough on you. It’s not like you slept with his boyfriend or anything. Seungcheol and Jeonghan have nothing going on.”

 

Wonwoo smiles sadly. “I really hope I don’t lose anyone from this mess.”

 

Minghao gave a tight smile. “I hope so too.”

 

 

Unfortunately, nothing went right for Wonwoo.

 

After his conversation with Minghao in the bathroom, Wonwoo went to look for Seungcheol, who just happened to be talking to Jeonghan in the courtyard, whose eyes were sparkling with hope. Wonwoo had asked if he could speak with Seungcheol, but the elder was pretty dense and told Wonwoo to just say it there as Jeonghan wouldn’t be judgmental about whatever he had to talk about.

 

Wonwoo blurts out that his back pains were getting worse and demanded Seungcheol to take responsibility to that. The youngest out of the three was trying his best to break the news to Jeonghan as subtle as possible. He was afraid of how Jeonghan would react if he dropped the bomb right away because he’d find out about it soon anyway since gossip spread pretty quick in campus.

 

Initially, Jeonghan looked skeptical as Wonwoo was doing just fine earlier and he shouldn’t be having back pains now unless he was doing some heavy exercises before. Seungcheol was dense, but he immediately caught up to the situation, saying that he accidentally pushed Wonwoo down.

 

It was until a certain Joshua Hong came strolling in asking how Wonwoo’s ass was doing and nudging Seungcheol with his elbow.

 

In that moment, Jeonghan finally caught up.

 

 _“Oh.”_ Jeonghan had said.

 

He flashes Wonwoo a look of pain and betrayal before brushing past him without another word. Seungcheol looked guilty, apparently, he knew about Jeonghan’s crush on him but didn’t know how to tell the other male that he didn’t like him back. Wonwoo cradles his face with his hands while Joshua stood there, looking confused.

 

Wonwoo hadn’t told Minghao about what happened, as he was cuddled up with Junhui in their shared apartment, drinking hot chocolate.

 

Their friendship was often mistaken as something else. Wonwoo knew that half of the campus thought they were together though Wonwoo didn’t really care. Neither Junhui nor Minghao minded either so there was no use in telling them the truth.

 

“How on earth am I going to fix this, Junnie?” Wonwoo nuzzles his face into the crook of Junhui’s neck. “I don’t want Jeonghan to hate me or Seungcheol forever.”

 

Junhui strokes Wonwoo’s head. “Jeonghan’s not going to hate you. He might feel a little betrayed at the moment, but I’m sure he’ll come around.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Wonwoo mumbles, “Jeonghan can be really petty.”

 

Junhui grimaces, halting his actions. “Right. I forgot.”

 

Aside from being petty, Jeonghan can be a real bitch when he’s mad. He’ll start yelling at every little thing and sometimes can be really physical. Not towards people, of course, but towards inanimate objects surrounding him.

 

“Well, I say you give him space.”

 

Wonwoo sighs. “That’s the plan. But for how long?”

 

Good question.

 

Junhui was quiet after that.

 

“I’m not really good at this. Why don’t you ask Minghao?”

 

The younger of the two purses his lips. “What does Minghao have to do with this?”

 

A smile spread across Junhui’s face. “When I dated him, I always come to him for advice and sometimes he’ll spew out the wisest shit, y’know? I mean, I still do come to him at times, but you get what I mean.”

 

“Sometimes I forgot you guys dated each other.”

 

“Oh yeah. Not to sound offensive, but it was the most vanilla relationship I’ve ever had. Not saying it’s a bad thing though,” Junhui explains.

 

Wonwoo thought for a moment. “Did you know he was a virgin?”

 

Junhui, who was about to sip into his hot chocolate, halts his actions with wide eyes before snapping his neck towards Wonwoo. “Wait, he’s a what now?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Wonwoo playfully hits Junhui’s shoulder. “You damn well heard me. I’m literally right next to you.”

 

Junhui places the glass down and his hands went to hold Wonwoo’s wrists from weakly punching him. “Woah there, I heard you. It’s just that he’s never mentioned that to me. Didn’t he date two girls in high school?”

 

“Wrong. One was during middle school, and one was apparently during the first year of high school. Nothing happened during either relationships,” replies Wonwoo, “he never told you? He seemed pretty chill admitting that to me.”

 

Junhui crosses his arms. “Oh now suddenly you’re the Minghao expert here, hm? I don’t recall you two ever talking to each other much.”

 

Wonwoo makes an offended noise. “I’ll have you know that he gives the best damn advices despite being really dense sometimes. Of course I talk to him a lot, who do you think I went to after Seungcheol and I fucked?”

 

Junhui flinches at Wonwoo’s tone. “Okay, we get it, you and Seungcheol had a good lay in the janitor’s closet. Just wait till this spreads through campus. You’re utterly fucked.”

 

“What- why?”

 

“Seungcheol’s rather popular if you hadn’t noticed,” Junhui replies in a sarcastic tone.

 

“So? I’m his best friend.”

 

“ _Exactly_ , you’re supposed to be his best friend! Everyone knows Hannie’s had a crush on Seungcheol for a while now, which makes this whole incident scream scandalous!”

 

He thought about Junhui’s reply for the rest of the day.

 

And he was right.

 

He had Seungkwan and Soonyoung screaming to him the next day he arrived at campus. He was thankful that they went to different buildings so he didn’t have to see the two screaming young men asking him about his not-so-private sex life.

 

What was horrible, however, was the fact that he, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan shared the same major.

 

Suddenly, Wonwoo regrets ever taking interactive media design.

 

He looked behind him, there was still a chance for him to escape and hide in the bushes and avoid his two friends, but Wonwoo was no coward, so he powers through and enters the building.

 

Unlike most clichéd stories, no one looked at his directions while whispering. He glances skeptically at the other people in the room before walking past them. He did see some people whip out their phones to text something.

 

On the way in, he bumps into Minghao, who was speeding his way towards the exit. The collision wasn’t as bad as Wonwoo thought it’d be, but Minghao did end up on a rather awkward position with his own senior. The younger’s legs were straddling Wonwoo’s narrow hips. Wonwoo looks up to see Minghao’s flushed face, who refuses to meet the elder’s eyes.

 

Wonwoo has never seen Minghao’s face from this angle. He looked no different than usual, but there was something about his red face that brought a small smile to Wonwoo’s face. He holds back the urge to caress his cheek, though he wonders where the thought of that even came from in the first place.

 

It was probably due to their current position, but Wonwoo felt his face grow red as moments pass.

 

Minghao bolted up so fast that Wonwoo thought he might break his own knees. The elder was still on his back on the floor, staring up to the younger man, who looked very flustered at the moment.

 

“W-Wonwoo, I’m really sorry,” he reached out a hand for Wonwoo to grab, he easily lifts the elder up with one hand, ignoring the way how Wonwoo was now looking at him.

 

“It’s…alright,” Wonwoo finds himself squeaking out, “so, why are you here?” It was odd to find Minghao in this particular building. Minghao is a performing arts major, therefore no reason for him to be in the interactive media design building.

 

Minghao clears his throat, obviously flustered. “Well, Seungcheol wanted to talk to me before lectures start, so here I am.”

 

Minghao wondered how Wonwoo could act as if nothing just happened. There were millions of thoughts running through the younger’s head at the moment. Firstly, he was rather worried about how he’s going to go through the whole day without thinking about what just happened.

 

“Ah…” Wonwoo was at loss for words. Why was Minghao looking so flustered?

 

Minghao’s gaze was flickering and he held the book with his arm tightly to his chest. “Uh, I have to go, now…” Wonwoo notices that he was still holding Minghao’s other hand. He quickly lets go of it and Minghao pulls back really fast. “I’ll be seeing you later. Good luck with Jeonghan and Seungcheol.”

 

Wonwoo inwardly cringes at the thought of the confrontation again.

 

The rest of the day was pretty much terrible.

 

Jeonghan had stopped hanging out with Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and the others. Whenever Wonwoo tries to greet him, Jeonghan would just smile a little before turning away, and it wasn’t the reassuring type of smile, instead, it came off a bit forced and it didn’t put Wonwoo’s heart at ease.

 

And so came the blame game.

 

“It’s your damn fault!” Wonwoo exploded once he and Seungcheol were alone in the bathroom.

 

Seungcheol gapes at Wonwoo’s outburst.

 

“M-my fault!?”

 

Wonwoo nods. “It damn well is, asshole! If it weren’t for your…hot voice….and…your nice ass…and arms…” Wonwoo trails off, scanning Seungcheol’s body from head to toe.

 

“Nice ass?” Seungcheol scoffs, “well look who got fucked in the end, _your_ nonexistent one.”

 

Wonwoo makes an offended noise before gritting his teeth, pointing a finger to Seungcheol’s chest. “Well we’re both fucked now since Jeonghan wouldn’t even look at us without imagining 50 ways to make our deaths look like accidents.”

 

“That’s too far. He wouldn’t do that.”

 

“How would you feel if two of your closest friends betrayed you?”

 

Seungcheol thought for a moment.

 

“I’d feel devastated.”

 

Wonwoo nods. “You know how destructive Jeonghan can be? A literal bitch about it as well.”

 

The elder of the two didn’t seem as worried as Wonwoo was. “I don’t know, man…maybe you shouldn’t have said that I had a hot voice and nice body…”

 

“Well, sleeping with you was a mistake.” Seungcheol seemed offended by that and his jaw fell.

 

“I’ll have you know I’m probably the best lay you’ve ever had.”

 

Wonwoo snorts. He wouldn’t want to admit that.

 

Seeing that Wonwoo wasn’t as agitated as he was before, Seungcheol smiles. “Okay, let me get one thing straight though.”

 

“Me too. But you go first.”

 

“We’re cool right? Like, you wouldn’t want to do that again and all-“ Wonwoo flushes for a second before shaking his head.

 

“No- not really. I have someone in mind.”

 

Seungcheol seemed to perk up at the mention of Wonwoo having someone in mind. He makes a mental note to talk about it with his friend at some point.

 

“Okay then,” Seungcheol muses, “your turn.”

 

“Why did you sleep with me?” Seungcheol went to open his mouth, but Wonwoo halts him from saying anything, “I mean, you knew Jeonghan liked you and well, I assumed that…yeah…”

 

Seungcheol was quiet for a moment.

 

“I wasn’t really thinking, if I have to be honest,” Seungcheol admits, “it did slip my mind when we fucked, but…I went with it anyway.”

 

Wonwoo cringes at his choice of words.

 

Seungcheol looks guilty now. “I don’t like Jeonghan that way and I didn’t know if I could reject him. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

 

However, it was understandable in a way. They knew how Jeonghan usually reacts to things like this. While he could be reasonable at times, the man sure can hold a grudge. Jeonghan wasn’t someone you would want to make an enemy out of.

 

Wonwoo nods understandingly. “Well…you don’t have to worry about that anymore since he hates us now.”

 

The elder smiles sheepishly.

 

“Well, now what?”

 

Wonwoo shrugs. “Give him space, I suppose. At least neither Soonyoung nor Junhui thinks differently of us. Well, the entire campus is probably talking about us as we speak, but who cares what they think. It’s not like it’s anything bad that you’d be taken off the team.”

 

“Fair enough…also,” Seungcheol starts.

 

The younger raises a brow at that.

 

“You mentioned something earlier.”

 

Wonwoo tilts his head.

 

“About having someone in your mind,” Seungcheol smirks. Wonwoo frowns, looking away.

 

Wonwoo didn’t feel like sharing anything with Seungcheol right now. In fact, he didn’t feel like sharing this piece of information with anyone else. Well, maybe he could trust Soonyoung, but he honestly doubts that.

 

“It’s no one.”

 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Seungcheol reaches over to ruffle the younger’s hair. Wonwoo hums before pushing his hand away.

 

“Maybe some other time, we should get to class,” Wonwoo brushes past Seungcheol.

 

“Is it anyone I know?” Seungcheol grips Wonwoo’s arm tight enough that the younger couldn’t pull through. Wonwoo sighs in reluctance before looking back.

 

“Maybe?”

 

Seungcheol grins. “Fuck, really? Who?”

 

“Not telling.”

 

“Do they take the same major as us?”

 

“No.”

 

“Our year?”

 

“…No.”

 

“Minghao?”

 

Wonwoo stiffens at the name. He manages to pull his arm from Seungcheol’s grip and walks out of the door.

 

“…”

 

“No.”

 

Seungcheol’s grin falters at Wonwoo’s reply.

 

* * *

 

_“I- I think I like Wonwoo,” Minghao finally admits, gaze looking downwards._

_Seungcheol wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to that. He scans Minghao’s flustered appearance, which was pretty unusual for the younger man. In fact, Seungcheol wasn’t sure why Minghao went to Seungcheol of all people._

_“Not that I don’t care or anything,” Seungcheol starts, “but why are you telling me?”_

_Minghao tilts his head. “Well, because you’re close to him and you seem like the only person I could tell you about. Jeonghan is a big no, Joshua and Soonyoung would accidentally tell Wonwoo at some point, and Junhui is my ex…”_

_“Ah…what do you want me to do then? You must have some sort of intention with telling me this,” Seungcheol crosses his arms and leans against the wall of the bathroom._

_Minghao swallows. “Could you…ask Wonwoo what he thinks of me? So I can try and appeal to him more since he doesn’t seem to be interested…” Minghao wasn’t blind. He knew Wonwoo acted the same way with him as he did with anyone else. But then again, he has never treated Seungcheol any different before that incident._

_The elder frowns at that. “Myungho, listen. Don’t change yourself for someone you like._

_Minghao looked like that he expected Seungcheol to react that way. “I knew you’d say that…”_

_“Why don’t you try telling him?”_

_The younger seemed hesitant at that._

_“I don’t know if I have the guts to do that,” he answers honestly._

_Seungcheol clearly didn’t expect Minghao to answer that. “What- really?” It was probably due to Minghao’s infamous blunt personality. He caused quite a scene when a guy wouldn’t leave Junhui alone during a party. However, he came to an understanding that Minghao’s much more than a blunt guy, he was pretty sensitive, soft-spoken, and gentle. His bluntness was more of a defense mechanism and the fact that he wasn’t fluent in Korean._

_Minghao nods slowly. At the moment, the younger looked like a preschooler on his first day of school and piqued Seungcheol’s parental instincts._

Minghao’s talk with Seungcheol didn’t help at all. The elder kept insisting that Minghao should walk up to Wonwoo and confess already before an incident occurs once more. While both he and Jeonghan are in the same situation, at least neither Seungcheol nor Wonwoo knew about the crush prior the incident.

 

Seungcheol had offered Minghao to come talk to him if he needed anything else. Usually, Minghao would go to his friends for advice, but he isn’t ready for anyone else to find out about his crush.

 

But of course, he knew he shouldn’t have trusted Seungcheol.

 

“So we heard you have a crush on Jeon Wonwoo,” was what Mingyu, Seokmin, and Chan had said when Minghao showed up to campus the next day. While he could avoid Seokmin and Chan, he and Mingyu have the same majors and it spelled utter hell for him for the rest of the day.

 

“I don’t,” Minghao replies curtly.

 

“Seungcheol told us.” Of course he did.

 

“Then he’s lying,” Minghao tries to walk past his friends, but Chan clung to his arm like a koala.

 

“No, wait! We won’t say anything to him! We just wanted to help,” the youngest of the four had spoken.

 

Seokmin places his arm around Minghao’s shoulder. “Yeah, you don’t have to worry. You can pretty much trust us.”

 

“Cause we’re your only friends!” Mingyu adds.

 

Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu, and Lee Chan were the banes of Minghao’s existence. Not really.

 

Seokmin was the first person Minghao befriended during freshman year. Minghao’s Korean had been pretty good by then, but he still had trouble speaking with people without hurting his head trying to find the right word. Seokmin had been pretty helpful with translating his broken Korean. Mingyu and Seokmin went to the same high school and Minghao was introduced to the tall art student after knowing Seokmin for a week.

 

Mingyu was a different case. Somehow, despite their language barrier, he and Mingyu hit off as if they’ve been close friends for a very long time. They usually spend their free time window-shopping, which involves trying out clothes they could never buy, and joining art classes for fun.

 

Minghao enjoyed dancing, and through dancing, he met Chan. Chan was a year under him and he first met the kid in a dancing studio, where the younger had been a high school student. Soonyoung and Junhui went to the same dancing studio and Minghao had been dating the latter back then so he was dragged along, while Soonyoung was stuck as their third wheel, but hey, at least he got to enjoy the dance studio.

 

Minghao sighs, shoulder slumping forward. “I appreciate your offers, but I came to conclusion that he’s not interested in me, not even the slightest.”

 

His friends frown at that.

 

“Wimp,” Chan comments, “you’re better than this. You haven’t even confessed to him and you’re just assuming he’s not interested in you.”

 

“Wonwoo’s an awkward person in general, pretty sure he treats everyone the same because he doesn’t know how to act around people,” Mingyu surmises.

 

Minghao raises a brow. “And he wasn’t sure how to act around his best friend, called him hot and proceeded to sleep with him? I’m pretty sure it’s because he likes Seungcheol.”

 

Seokmin breaks into a fit of laughter, clapping his hands, while Mingyu was covering his face, stifling his laughter, and Chan shakes his head.

 

“Ah, our dear Myungho is pretty dumb sometimes.”

 

“Who the hell are you calling dumb-“

 

“Anyways!” Seokmin interrupts out of nowhere, “you’ll never know unless you try! Plus maybe Jeonghan will finally come around and stop acting like a stranger around them.”

 

Minghao looked surprised. “You knew about that?”

 

“Word travels fast,” Mingyu answers for his friend, “and you should do something about your crush too before Wonwoo finds out from someone else.”

 

“But you guys said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

 

Mingyu raises both hands in front of him. “Oh hell no, we would never. It’s just that…Seungcheol…”

 

Minghao makes a mental note to knock some senses into Seungcheol later.

 

“But it’s not that he did it to spite you, he just wanted to help you somehow, and telling us, your closest friends, might be a good idea,” says Seokmin.

 

Minghao purses his lips. “Well…maybe I’ll do something about it later.” With that, he rushes away from his friends, leaving them to watch him from afar with confused looks.

 

Luck was definitely not on Minghao’s side. The moment he stepped foot into the bathroom located in a building near the main entrance of the campus, he was met with Jeonghan.

 

Minghao wonders why the most important slash weirdest confrontations always happen in the bathroom.

 

Minghao froze when Jeonghan looks up from the sink. The latter’s dull gaze scans the younger before forcing out a smile. Minghao smiles back to him before taking his time to observe Jeonghan’s features.

 

The elder looked tired and obviously upset. Minghao knew that he’s been avoiding Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and everyone else in their small circle of friends out of pettiness. The other day, he recalls Junhui and Soonyoung trying to talk to him, while Jeonghan looked like he was listening to them, his mind was somewhere else.

 

Joshua had tried apologizing to him, saying that he was unaware of Jeonghan’s crush on Seungcheol. However, it was clear that everyone in campus knew of his crush on the basketball captain and Jeonghan called Joshua’s apology bullshit. It later turned into a small argument, and Junhui had to come in between them.

 

Minghao knew that Joshua was telling the truth as he was pretty much oblivious to gossips around him (except for the time Seungcheol and Wonwoo fucked, apparently). However, the small fight between Joshua and Jeonghan caused more conflicts within their small group, Seungcheol defending Joshua, and Wonwoo calling Joshua dense. Junhui and Soonyoung remained quiet during the argument until Soonyoung called quits, saying that he doesn’t want to hang around them anymore until it’s all resolved. Junhui apologized to Wonwoo before stating that he too thinks that the whole conflict is tiring him, saying that he needed to focus on his studies and petty things like this will only bother him.

 

From then on, the group was never seen together again.

 

Minghao hasn’t spoken to either Seungcheol or Wonwoo either, afraid that he might burden Seungcheol about his small problem and was paranoid that Wonwoo somehow found out about his crush as he had caught the elder staring at him sometimes.

 

However, here stood Minghao, face to face with Jeonghan.

 

“Myungho, hey,” Jeonghan quiet greets.

 

“Hi, Jeonghan.”

 

Minghao cringes at the awkward silence that follows.

 

“I know you want to ask about _that_ ,” Jeonghan says.

 

Minghao swallows.

 

“M-maybe.”

 

Jeonghan smiles warmly at Minghao, who still stood by the bathroom entrance, watching Jeonghan with careful eyes.

 

“Let’s talk somewhere else.”

 

Minghao nods and follows the elder out.

 

“Wait!” Minghao suddenly says when Jeonghan started walking away. The elder flashes him a look of confusion. “I need to pee.”

 

After Minghao finishes his business, the two sat on a bench in the courtyard. Minghao catches Jeonghan stare into nothing with a blank look. Minghao didn’t know how much Jeonghan liked Seungcheol, but judging from how he acted after the incident, he must’ve liked him a lot.

 

“So, I know we don’t talk a lot, but I know you’re close with Wonwoo, Junhui, and Soonyoung so this is probably uncomfortable for you to see them all like this,” Jeonghan started.

 

Minghao nods.

 

“Maybe I did lik- _do_ like Seungcheol a lot. Maybe what he and Wonwoo did hurt me a lot since they’re my close friends. Maybe the fact that both of them knew that I liked Seungcheol hurt me even more,” Jeonghan mutters. He looks down from Minghao’s gaze and sighs loudly. “I honestly don’t know if there’s any way for them to fix this.”

 

Minghao shakes his head. “I don’t mean to offend you, Jeonghan, but I think you’re being a little too petty. Wonwoo and Seungcheol are really careful around you because they don’t want to further the damage that’s been done. It’s true that they’re not trying hard enough to earn your forgiveness, but maybe you need to do something about it as well. Even Wonwoo went to me for advice.” Minghao recalls their talk in the library and bathroom where they eventually…talked about their sex lives instead.

 

Jeonghan clearly didn’t expect Minghao’s lengthy reply. He didn’t seem a bit offended, so Minghao took it as a queue to go on.

 

“They’re your friends too, aren’t they? Shouldn’t you fight for your rights too?” Minghao questions, “I know they hurt you bad, but at the end of the day, do you really want to throw them away over this? You guys need to talk for real.”

 

Jeonghan chuckles. “You sound like a cheesy protagonist.” Minghao flushes at that. “But, I get what you mean. All that’s been in my head the past few days were ways to hurt them as well and I know that’s shitty of me as well. I don’t want to sink to their level, no offense.”

 

Minghao nodded. “That’s valid.”

 

Jeonghan seemed less tense than earlier, smiling at Minghao. “I think I did need that. I didn’t feel that angry and hateful towards them today and I guess…after what you said, I’m looking at the situation from a different point of view. I’m glad to know that they considered my feelings after the incident, at least. Them giving me space probably helped.”

 

Minghao smiles. “I’m glad you think that way now.”

 

“However, I’m still pissed,” Jeonghan adds, “I hate us fighting, but I’m not sure if I want to fully forgive them yet.”

 

“That’s your choice,” Minghao replies. “I…I kind of wanted this issue resolved quickly because both Seungcheol and Wonwoo have been avoiding me as well.” While Minghao did avoid them as well, he noticed that the elder two never greeted him much as well. Or perhaps Minghao was overthinking it.

 

Jeonghan leans back against the bench. “Alright, since you helped me, why don’t I help you as well? See it a chance to get to know each other more.”

 

Minghao smiles and nods. “Well, the thing is…” Should he tell Jeonghan? Could he trust Jeonghan? “I…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Should he?

 

_Should he??_

“I like Wonwoo,” Minghao says far too quickly. However, Jeonghan quickly caught it, and he smirks at the younger.

 

“Somehow I saw that coming,” Jeonghan replies. “Why do you like him?”

 

Minghao thought for a moment. “I don’t know how to describe it. I just do.” The way his nose scrunches when he laughs? Yes. The way he elongates his sleeves to create sweater paws? Hell yes. The way he randomly picks up cats on the streets and brings them to campus? Fuck yes. Everything about Jeon Wonwoo was lovable and attractive in Minghao’s eyes. He’d rather die than admit that to anyone, however.

 

“You told him yet?”

 

“No, but I have a feeling that he somehow knows…or it’s my paranoia speaking. But no, I haven’t told him. I thought he liked Seungcheol.”

 

Jeonghan narrows his eyes at that. “Does he?”

 

Minghao shrugs.

 

The two thought for a moment.

 

Jeonghan shrugs. “Who cares if he does, I’m going to help you.” Minghao looks at Jeonghan questioningly. “I mean, I’m going to get you guys together somehow.”

 

Minghao frowns. “I know you want to help, but I’m really sure Wonwoo doesn’t like me. We barely even talk anymore!”

 

Jeonghan holds Minghao’s face with his hands. “I will slap the pessimism out of you if you don’t stop talking, Seo Myungho.” Minghao’s lips were pursed together due to Jeonghan squishing his cheeks together, but the younger immediately nods. Jeonghan lets go his face and Minghao’s hands went up to fix his glasses. “Good. Now what I’m going to do…just follow my lead.”

 

Jeonghan grabs Minghao’s hand and leads him away from the bench.

 

“Wait, now!?”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

Minghao holds Jeonghan back. He is not confessing to Wonwoo, not today. “It’s just that…I’m also not prepared for…feelings.”

 

Jeonghan frowns. “Care to elaborate?”

 

Minghao was quiet.

 

“I’m…not exactly over my…ex?” Minghao’s sentence ended up sounding like a question instead. He needed any reason to not confess to Wonwoo right now

 

The elder sighs. “You still have feelings for Junhui? You still love him?”

 

Minghao panics. No, his feelings for his ex wasn’t that bad. He still smiles at the sight of him, but the thought of getting back together…

 

Hell, he needed to get away from Jeonghan. Telling him was definitely a bad idea.

 

Without another word, Minghao bolts from Jeonghan.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard for Minghao to finally face Wonwoo again.

 

After a few days of avoiding each other and awkward eye contacts, Wonwoo finally initiates a conversation with the younger man.

 

Hilariously, their conversation happened in the library once more.

 

Wonwoo began by apologizing for seeming like he was ignoring Minghao – which he was, technically – and offered to buy him coffee after classes end.

 

Initially, Minghao kept his guard up around Wonwoo, to see if he treated him any differently than before. He was afraid that the elder somehow found out about his crush through Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Seokmin, or even Chan.

 

However, Wonwoo remained his usual self. Nothing in his eyes say that he was plotting something, or that he knew about Minghao’s crush on him. Hell, could it even be considered a crush? Minghao just thinks that the guy’s pretty and that’s that.

 

Or does he?

 

“Sure,” Minghao answers without lifting his eyes from the book he was reading before looking at the screen of his laptop. “Sounds nice.” Minghao was currently busy with an essay that was due the next day, but he could spare a little time for Wonwoo. “Can’t stay too long though, I have an essay to finish and I need to start painting for an exhibition as well.” Right. He was an art student along with that tall friend of his.

 

Upon hearing Minghao’s reply, Wonwoo frowns but nods anyway. Now the younger was giving him the cold treatment. But at least he didn’t reject his offer.

 

“Okaay…” Wonwoo drags the last syllable, “…I’ll see you later then,” Wonwoo replies, Minghao nodded without meeting the elder’s eyes.

 

With that, he leaves the library, glancing at Minghao every few steps to see if the younger had moved at all.

 

It all started when Seungcheol asked if he liked Minghao.

 

Truthfully, he never really considered liking Minghao until he slept with Seungcheol.

 

Before, Minghao was just a cute junior to him, Junhui’s then boyfriend, and the kid who asked Wonwoo to teach him Korean. Well, he had to admit, Minghao was cute and Wonwoo would date him if he could.

 

However, there were a few obstacles.

 

One, he wasn’t sure he liked Minghao or Seungcheol’s words triggered something within him, which caused him to consider Minghao.

 

Two, he was his best friend’s ex and Wonwoo thought he ruined enough friendships this week.

 

Three, he thought he might freak Minghao out since the younger was pretty much inexperienced. But hey, he was an adult, it’s not like he’s that innocent.

 

After his and Seungcheol’s closet escapade, Wonwoo thought about the people he’s slept with before. It wasn’t as if he sleeps around a lot, in fact, Seungcheol was the only person he’s slept with that wasn’t his boyfriend.

 

The heart-to-heart conversation he had with Minghao in the bathroom triggered something within Wonwoo that made him see Minghao in a different light. When Minghao had said that their studies had been the cause of his and Junhui’s downfall, Wonwoo thought, ‘hey, I could be the right person for him. I can even go as far as tutoring him as well.’ He felt bad comparing himself to Junhui, but seeing the younger upset about being forced to end a relationship because of college saddens Wonwoo.

 

He wanted Minghao to be happy.

 

Maybe it’s because the image of Minghao being the wide-eyed, shy freshman he was stuck in his head. Minghao had grown so much since last year and Wonwoo couldn’t be more proud.

 

He regretted ignoring Minghao. He regretted being a huge baby about his supposed feelings towards his best friend’s ex.

 

Now he was going to make it right. He was going to try and earn Minghao’s forgiveness and maybe try to flirt with him a little. He didn’t want to imagine if his awkward self took over when he’s trying to impress the younger man.  

 

On his way out, he spots Junhui who was heading towards the library, where Wonwoo had just left. He waves at the slightly older male, who smiles strangely at him before heading into the building.

 

Strange indeed.

 

Inside the library, Minghao had yet to move an inch from his spot.

 

He felt bad giving Wonwoo the cold shoulder, but it was what he deserved.

 

After Wonwoo left, Minghao exhales loudly, as if he’s been holding his breath the moment the elder entered the building. However, his relief was short-lived as a familiar figure enters the building.

 

While he could just smile and nod at whatever Wonwoo says to him, this man wasn’t anyone he could ignore.

 

Wen Junhui, or more commonly known as Moon Junhwi.

 

Also known as his boyfriend of one year during freshman year.

 

Minghao considered jumping out the window, but he couldn’t leave his laptop unattended in the library.

 

He felt as if the entire world was against him when Junhui sat on the chair across of Minghao.

 

Minghao pretended not to notice him.

 

“Minghao, don’t pretend you didn’t see me come in,” Junhui muses. The younger sighs, knowing that it’s useless to go up against Junhui, and finally looks up. “You look scary like that.”

 

“Thanks,” drones Minghao. “So, what brings you here?”

 

Junhui smiles smugly at him. “Well, _ex-boyfriend_ , heard from a little birdie that you have your eyes on my pretty best friend.”

 

Minghao choked on his nonexistent drink.

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

“Wonwoo. You like Wonwoo, right?”

 

Minghao didn’t know how to respond to that. It’s not like he wanted to have a conversation about his somewhat-crush with his ex boyfriend. This just ain’t it.

 

“Where’d you hear that from?”

  
“Jeonghan told me.”

 

Fucker.

 

Minghao curses. “I knew I shouldn’t have told him.”

 

Junhui shrugs. “He’s just looking after you. It’s frustrating to see you be hopelessly in love with Jeon Wonwoo of all people.”

 

The younger chuckles. “I guess…you could probably tell how I felt when he told me about his and Seungcheol’s scandalous activity in the janitor’s closet.”

 

Junhui cringes. “Yeah, that. The source of all problems happening in this world.” Minghao rolls his eyes at that.

 

Minghao frowns. “What the hell went through Jeonghan’s head that he thought it was a good idea to tell my ex-boyfriend of all people?” Minghao was frustrated. Jeonghan was a hard person to figure out and nothing he does ever seemed like a good idea to Minghao.

 

“Well, like I said, he just wants to look after you. You know what he’s like. Plus you basically calmed him down a little and made him consider talking to Seungcheol and Wonwoo again, and that’s something!” Junhui explains, “so back to the main topic.”

 

Minghao scowls at that. “I’m not talking about my crush on your best friend with you.”

 

“But he’s my best friend, I can help you with trying to get closer to him!” Junhui insists, “I know you didn’t mean it when you told Jeonghan you still liked me, so don’t give me that ‘I’m still emotionally constipated’ bullshit.”

 

The younger flushes red at that. “I…it’s partially true though.” Minghao ducks his head down after he finishes the sentence, glasses sliding off his nose. Junhui was surprised at Minghao’s reply before smiling softly. “I mean, I just feel things when I see you…that fluttery feeling, but I don’t want us back together. Do you get what I mean?” Minghao wasn’t sure why he told Junhui that.

 

However, the elder nods understandingly. “I’d be lying if I said that the feelings I had for you are completely gone. I get where you’re coming from but I agree that we shouldn’t be getting back together. If I’m being honest, I feel a little weird trying to get you and my best friend together, but I just want to see you happy again, Hao.”

 

Fuck you, Wen Junhui.

 

Minghao’s face was completely red right now. At least he and Junhui finally got their closure.

 

“I guess,” Minghao mutters quietly.

 

“I just gave you my blessings to date Wonwoo and that’s all you’re going to say?” Junhui teases.

 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m still trying to process things.”

 

The elder rolls his eyes, reaching over to ruffle his ex’s hair. “Don’t think too hard, you’ll lose brain cells if you do.”

 

“You’re one to talk.” Minghao swats the elder’s hand away, face flushed once more.

 

Junhui chuckles. “Right, right. So, Wonwoo?”

 

“What.”

 

“What are you going to do about him?” Junhui presses on.

 

“Well, we’re going for coffee after classes end, so…” Minghao trails off.

 

“So?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“It’s your chance to say something! Flirt with him a little!”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do! You’re so annoying!”

 

“It’s my job to be that annoying and supportive ex-boyfriend!”

 

“Don’t be weird! Go away and let me finish my goddamn essay!”

 

“Mr. Seo, Mr. Moon, please take your things and get out!”

 

Minghao didn’t stop glaring at a cowering Junhui as the two walked out of the library.

 

* * *

 

“Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol,” greets Jeonghan.

 

The two taller men watches Jeonghan glare up to them from the bench he was sitting on. The courtyard was definitely a bad choice to confront Jeonghan, Wonwoo was pretty sure the students around them were pretending to look busy, but were in fact there to see the whole drama go down.

 

“Jeonghan please,” Seungcheol began, “I’m going straight to the point. I- we both are really sorry for what we did and we deserved to be hated for that.”

 

Jeonghan watches Wonwoo and Seungcheol with a judging glare.

 

Wonwoo narrows his eyes at Seungcheol. “I disagree. While what we did was shitty, it doesn’t excuse your petty attitude, Jeonghan. We’ve been friends for a long time and you’re just going to let this incident ruin everything we’ve had? Without talking about it?”

 

The shorter man was still quiet.

 

“You’re lucky Myungho convinced me to give you guys a chance,” Jeonghan mutters. Wonwoo perks up at the mention of his favorite junior. “I don’t want this to turn into a long-ass argument, so I’m just going to say that yes, we can stay friends, but it’ll take a while for me to forgive you both. You damn well knew how I felt for Cheol yet you guys went and did that anyway.” The two felt guilty once more at the last sentence. “But…I doubt I want to murder you, despite what the whole campus have been saying.”

 

Wonwoo and Seungcheol felt relieved at Jeonghan’s reply. Wonwoo didn’t miss the small smile Jeonghan had. The elder stands up and mutters a small ‘I miss you guys’ and enveloped the two into s group hug. “I hate you both but I really hated pretending you guys don’t exist. Even if you both deserved it.”

 

Seungcheol sighs. “I wasn’t in the right mind back then, I don’t even have feelings for Wonwoo…I swear I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

 

Wonwoo nods. “Seungcheol and I have no such feelings for each other. Again, I wasn’t sure why we did that.”

 

The elder looks at Jeonghan with a small smile. “Let me make it up to you. I was the one who initiated it anyway, I’m in the wrong.” Wonwoo snaps his head at Seungcheol with a shocked look.

 

Jeonghan raises a brow, pulling away. “You do know I’d appreciate genuine feeling more. You don’t have to force yourself to-“

 

“I want to,” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan with a determined look, with that, he shrugs and accepts Seungcheol’s offer.

 

“Alright then,” Jeonghan turns to look at Wonwoo, “as for you, don’t think I didn’t notice the way you reacted when I mentioned Myungho.”

 

Wonwoo’s jaw drops. “What? You’re reaching!”

 

Seungcheol shook his head. “Didn’t you tell me you’re going on a coffee date with Myungho after class? You literally told me not long ago.”

 

The youngest of the three makes a whiny noise. “Why the hell are you guys so nosy?”

 

Jeonghan laughs. “It’s our job, you brat.” Suddenly, Jeonghan felt an arm over his shoulder.

 

“Hey, so you guys are friends again? What are y’all talking about?” It was none other than Junhui.

 

Jeonghan turns to face him. “Oh, it’s you. Yeah, we’re friends again…sorta.”

 

Junhui smiles. “That’s good to know. Watching you guys fight really put us all in the edge,” Junhui turns around. “Okay, Soonyoung, Joshua, you can come out now!” Seungcheol jumps when the bush besides him started rustling, revealing a dirty-looking Soonyoung, while Joshua walked out from a large tree he was hiding behind.

 

“You guys were spying on us?” Wonwoo enquires, looking at his friends with skeptical eyes.

 

“Yep,” Soonyoung replies casually, “I’m glad it all turned okay. I was ready to jump in in case everything goes wrong.”

 

Joshua smiles sheepishly before turning to Jeonghan. “I want to apologize for slipping up and fighting with you in front of everyone.”

 

Jeonghan chuckles. “Well, I guess I’m also sorry for being petty, in fact,” he turns to face everyone, “I’m sorry for ignoring you guys like that.”

 

Soonyoung laughs. “All is forgiven. Now…” Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo with mischievous eyes. “Really? Myungho?”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen and immediately dart to look at Junhui, who looked way too casual about this.

 

However, the elder pats Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. Just take care of him, yeah?” Wonwoo was secretly grateful that Junhui understood. While he was still confused over his true feelings for Minghao, it was nice to know that his friends were supportive and there aren’t anymore friendships to ruin.

 

Wonwoo grumbles. “I didn’t even say I like him-“

 

“Well he likes you-“ Junhui slaps Soonyoung’s mouth close. Wonwoo’s eyes widen at that.

 

“H-he does?”

 

“Dammit Soonyoung! I was waiting for them to confess to each other in their coffee date!” Junhui growls. Soonyoung cowers away from Junhui with both hands raised.

 

“Hell, how was I supposed to know!?”

 

Wonwoo was still trying to process Soonyoung had told him while his friends were busy arguing with each other. Seungcheol notices this and taps on Wonwoo’s head.

 

“You good?”

 

Wonwoo looks up, still in daze. “Yeah…I just didn’t expect it. He seemed so cold earlier.”

  
Jeonghan sighs. “He was afraid that you somehow found out about his crush on you.”

 

Wonwoo pouts. “Well I was busy trying to figure out my own feelings for him, thank you very much.”

 

Joshua looked confused. “I really am behind a lot of things here…”

 

Junhui pulls Wonwoo into a side hug. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. Just act natural around him and both of you will eventually confess somehow.”

 

Wonwoo nods, though on the inside, he was pretty much unsure about that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Enjoy your drinks!” a waiter named Seungkwan winks at Wonwoo and Minghao before walking away. The barista, Jihoon, smacks the back of his head as soon as he reaches the counter.

 

Wonwoo drinks a sip from his coffee, eyes focused on the younger man who was sat across him. Minghao refused to make any eye contact with him as he the younger picks up his cup and takes a sip from it as well.

 

Minghao had been with Seokmin, Mingyu, and Chan when Wonwoo went to find him after lecture was over. The four of them had been whispering to each other like a bunch of teenagers gossiping before pushing Minghao over to Wonwoo. The tallest of the three had told Wonwoo to take care of Minghao, while the other two were flashing some knowing smirks. It honestly scared Wonwoo more than anything.

 

They were pretty much quiet as they walked all the way to the nearest café. The only words exchanged were when they ordered their drinks.

 

If Wonwoo had to be honest, he hated this atmosphere. He met up with Minghao full of confidence, only to be reduced to an awkward bean once he actually sees him. Minghao himself wasn’t cooperative either, the younger barely looked at Wonwoo.

 

After a while, Wonwoo finds it unbearable and decided to initiate a conversation.

 

“Myungho-“

 

“Wonwoo-“

 

The both freeze at the same time as well. Wonwoo smiles sheepishly.

 

“You first.”

 

Minghao shakes his head. “No, you spoke a bit faster than I did. You first.”

 

Wonwoo internally curses.

 

“Well,” he started, his hand unconsciously went to scratch the back of his neck, “it’s been a while since we had a proper conversation.”

 

Minghao scoffs. “Really? I wonder why…” Wonwoo frowns guiltily, he expected Minghao to react this way.

 

Wonwoo sighs, placing his coffee down. “Look. I think this word is pretty much overused today, but I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been treating you lately. And I’m sure you thought ill of me because of that, I don’t blame you.”

 

Minghao hums.

 

“And…” Wonwoo continues, “I was hoping to make it up to you.”

 

The younger raises a brow. “By treating me with coffee?”

 

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, by explaining to you why I’ve been like that lately.” Oh God, he’s said it now. There was no backing out.

 

On the other hand, Minghao was fucking terrified. Did Wonwoo find out about his crush? Is he going to reject Minghao? Thousands of possibilities went through Minghao’s head and he didn’t like any of them. He swallows, his hands suddenly felt clammy.

 

If anything, he wasn’t ready to hear what Wonwoo has to say.

 

“Before that,” interrupted Minghao, “how are you, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan?”

 

Wonwoo looked less tense after Minghao’s sudden question.

 

“We’re cool now. Jeonghan hasn’t fully forgiven us, but Seungcheol seemed insistent on making up with Jeonghan. I have a feeling that he’s actually giving him a chance and I’m happy for him,” Wonwoo smiles at the end of the sentence. Minghao couldn’t help but feel happy as well. While he wasn’t really close with the others, he was glad they finally made up.

 

“That’s great,” Minghao says softly, he couldn’t help but smile once he finally looks up to see Wonwoo’s warm look.

 

“Has anyone told you that you have a cute nose?” Wonwoo blurts out of nowhere. Minghao was caught off guard and finds himself flushing at the compliment. He pushes his glasses slightly further up the bridge of his nose out of shyness.

 

“Y-you think so?”

 

Wonwoo himself had a hard time keeping himself composed. Why the hell did he say that? Now he’s going to think Wonwoo was a weirdo who had a thing for noses.

 

“Yeah-?” Wonwoo squeaks out.

 

“Well, when you scrunch your nose when you laugh…it’s also cute,” Minghao wasn’t looking at him anymore but his voice went very quiet.

 

Wonwoo laughs awkwardly at that. “Th-thanks, I guess? So whose nose are we going to talk about now?”

 

Minghao giggles at that and it sounded like music to Wonwoo’s ears. Perhaps it was because the subject of his supposedly feelings for Minghao was brought up earlier, but he started to pay more attention to every little detail of Xu Minghao. His nose, his eyes whenever he laughs, his cute giggles, the way he tries to cover his mouth when he laughs…

 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

 

Maybe he did have feelings for him.

 

Every little detail suddenly became special and noticeable in Wonwoo’s eyes.

 

Maybe flirting with him a little was a good idea. While it was hard to start saying sweet things about him, it became easier the more he paid attention to the way Minghao reacts to them.

 

“Can I call you Minghao?”

 

Minghao looked confused. “Sure? Why do you ask?”

 

Wonwoo swallows. “It’s just that, only Junhui calls you that.”

 

Again, Minghao covers his mouth with his hand, stifling his laughter. “You always call me ‘Hao’ though, it’s not that different.”

 

Wonwoo averts his gaze from the younger’s facial features to his appearance. Minghao was known to be the most fashionable in campus, with Mingyu on his tail. Today he wore a dark blue shirt tucked into his long black pants. Earlier, Wonwoo noticed his socks were mustard yellow, something that stood out the most in his outfit, and shoes with crazy tall soles that made Minghao as tall as Wonwoo was. On top of that, Wonwoo finds his black beret cute.

 

Wonwoo? He was simply clad in a large black t-shirt and dark jeans. However, both he and Minghao wore similar glasses; at least a part of Wonwoo was still fashionably conscious.

 

“Well, Minghao,” Wonwoo started, “I…”

 

Minghao looked somewhat alarmed.

 

“You don’t have to!”

 

“I li- what?” Wonwoo was interrupted by the younger’s sudden outburst.

 

Minghao froze. “Uh. Don’t mind me. Continue.”

 

Wonwoo was unable to find the courage he had earlier. He wasn’t sure if he could try once more to and confess his feelings to him. Right now seemed such a perfect moment, especially with the song playing in the background-

 

Wonwoo turns to find Seungkwan, the waiter from earlier, tampering with the music playing in the café.

 

“I…”

 

Wonwoo was unable to utter out a single word for 5 whole minutes. Minghao was sat patiently across of him, however, he seemed somewhat afraid of what Wonwoo’s about to say to him. He stands up from his seat.

 

“I’m going to get a cookie,” Minghao splutters out.

 

Out of instinct, Wonwoo grabs Minghao’s wrist.

 

“I’m-“

 

Minghao was surprised by the elder’s sudden action.

 

“I know I’m awkward and it gets pretty unbearable but please don’t go yet,” Wonwoo pleaded. Minghao opens his mouth to say something, but it seemed like that he was at loss for words.

 

“I’m- I just want a cookie, Wonwoo,” Minghao says in a small voice, voice sounding as equally panicked as Wonwoo was.

 

Wonwoo didn’t know why he wasn’t himself at the moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he couldn’t keep himself calm around someone he likes.

 

“I want to say something first.”

 

“Is it that important that you’re halting me from getting a cookie?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Wonwoo’s voice rang in the café. Seungkwan looked scandalized and even Jihoon looks up from the counter. Even worse, Wonwoo could feel many eyes on him. His face reddens as Minghao slowly went back to sit down, also conscious over the entire café looking at him.

 

“So…?”

 

“The thing is,” Wonwoo began.

 

“The thing is…?”

 

“ImayormaynothavefeelingsforyoubutIdon’tknowjustyet.”

 

Minghao didn’t catch everything Wonwoo had just said to him, but he caught the fact that Wonwoo had feelings for him in a way. The younger bites his lower lip, there was a chance he heard wrong.

 

“Could you…repeat that?” Minghao could feel his heart thumping in anticipation.

 

“I think…I think I have feelings for you,” Wonwoo finally says. He felt as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Despite the fact he knew Minghao liked him, it really wasn’t easy to confess his own feelings.

 

Minghao was overjoyed. He didn’t know how to express it but he felt like bursting through the roof.

 

“You do?”

 

Wonwoo nods, mustering a smile on his face. “I think you’re pretty and sweet…and I’ve been thinking about this for a while now.”

 

Minghao couldn’t help the excited grin on his face. “I’m glad you think so. I like you too.” Confessing to Wonwoo was easier after the elder had initiated it first. However, Wonwoo didn’t look surprised at all. Minghao chuckles shyly. “You knew first, didn’t you? Is that why you avoided me?”

 

Wonwoo looked like he had been caught red handed. “Well, not exactly. You see, I avoided you because I was afraid that I was starting to catch feelings for you. My mind has been filled with thoughts on relationships and such, and for a while, you’re always in my mind as well. Not to bring him up again, but ever since you broke up with Junhui, I hated seeing how you’ve become. You still had feelings for him, and I understand that you two prioritized your studies first since you’re both on scholarships, but it’s just…you deserve happiness.”

 

Minghao was certainly not in the best shape after the breakup. Wonwoo would always see him looking so lost and staring at Junhui from afar, as if he was wishing for something to happen. However, Junhui would usually be studying away or doing projects, not noticing the way Minghao has been looking at him. Wonwoo was glad to know that they remained friends, but he still didn’t like how things ended for the both of them.

 

Minghao was speechless.

 

“Wouldn’t things end up the same way if we dated as well?” Minghao enquires.

 

Wonwoo shook his head. “It won’t.” Wonwoo didn’t know how to elaborate without comparing himself to Junhui, he’d never do that to his own friend.

 

Minghao was smart enough to figure out Wonwoo’s implications. He understood why the elder refused to elaborate.

 

“So,” Minghao began, “what now?” The sky was getting dark, but Minghao had to admit that the view of the sunset was spectacular. The stars and moon was starting to look visible in the sky. The café music was starting to fade away in Minghao’s ears as he looked deep into the elder’s fox-like eyes.

 

“I guess this is the part where I ask you out?”

 

Minghao just smiles in return.

 

They had their first kiss together that night as well, underneath the stars the beautifully decorated the night sky and the crescent moon.

 

Now every time Minghao thinks of the smell of coffee beans and sunsets, Jeon Wonwoo comes into mind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i made any mistakes, english isn't my first language and i'm still learning


End file.
